Oogie's Revenge 2
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Oogie's back again and this Time Dante will Take his Old Man's place to beat him! it's also filled with songs and Dancing
1. Chapter 1: Dante vs Oogie's Shadow

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge II

It cuts To Dante in his Jack Skellington outfit because he is the next Pumpkin King and his Adoptive parents Jack and Sally were Out of Town and Danta was Training with Goku and that left him at home taking care of the Town as well. Until a shadow of a certain talkin' sack o' bugs arrived "DAAAAAAAANTE!" He shouts and Dante drew his Sword "Let's Dance you Sad Excuse of a Nightmare!"

Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ

Well, well, well!

Dante, the Pumpkin King!

Finally made, huh?

Oh, I've been waiting!

So how do you like

My Oogie-Town?

Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Ψ Dante Ψ

It's over! It's over!

This time you've gone too far!

It's over, I'm serious!

Just who do you think you are?

Just because you fooled the town

Doesn't make you king!

You'd better give up, surrender now!

I'm fixin' everything!

Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ

That's what you think, hah!

But you couldn't be more wrong!

And this will be the last time

You hear the Boogie song!

Ohhh!

Ψ Ghosts Ψ

Ohhh!

Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ

Oh Ohhh!

Ψ Ghosts Ψ

Ohhh!

Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ

Whoa oh!

Ψ Ghosts Ψ

Ohhh!

Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ

I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

Ψ Dante Ψ

I see you're pretty proud of

All your booby-trapping schemes!

But I can say you'll rule this town

Only in your dreams!

Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ

Heh, that's funny Dante, it was a dream!

But now it's coming true!

'Cause even my mere shadow knows

Your days as king are through!

Whoa oh!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Whoa oh!

Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ

Oh Ohhh!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Whoa oh!

Ψ Oogie Boogie Ψ

Whoa oh!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Whoa oh!

I'm the Pumpkin King! And after the song Dante sliced Oogie's Shadow in half with a single sword strike. "See ya later, Nobody." He said as Oogie's shadow Vanished laughing and Jack saw everything "Outstanding! Seeing you cut through Oogie's shadow like a hot knife through butter was awesome, and who knew you can sing?" he said "He sure takes that song and Dance gene from you Jack." Said Sally "Thanks Mom! But who resurrected Oogie? Hmmmmmmm….*Gasp* *Growl* LOCK, SHOCK AND BARREL! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU 3 I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE KILLED BY MY HAND YOU LITTLE RUNTS OF THE LITTER!" He shouts as Jack and Sally covered their ears and Dante stormed out the room, Got on the Machine Kivaa and Drove off to see the Halloween door "The Halloween Door? What's that doin' here?" he said as he grabbed it and returns it. And a green goo latched on his left forearm "Dad's Soul Robber! Dr. Finkelstine made this!"


	2. Chapter 2: Danta's Lament

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge 2

Chapter II: The Crypt Creeper

It cuts to Dante running to the building and he saw Danta "Sis!" he shouts "Dante!" shouts Danta until a Massive web strand webbed her up "Aieeee!" she screamed "What Da nuts!" said Dante as the spider slammed in front of him and roared

Cue Song: Sally's Lament (Danta Version)

Ψ Danta Ψ

We should have known not to believe

And things would not have turned so bad

Ψ Dante Ψ

It's true his plan was to deceive

But that should not make you so sad

Ψ Danta Ψ

But danger waits at every turn

Ψ Dante Ψ

And I am ready

To set things right here

Ψ Danta Ψ

How can you say that you will be okay?

And come back another day?

What will become of our dear town?

Now that we've let My Brother down

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

You know, dear Sister, that's not true

We can take this town back, me and you

Ψ Danta Ψ

There's so much danger yet to face

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

But I'm not worried, back home I hurried

Ψ Dante/Shoran and Danta Ψ

Now we must stop

That evil Oogie's scheme

And save our Halloween

"Totsugeki!" shouts Dante and he transforms into Shoran thanks to the Gaia Bola Particles that formed his suit

Ψ Danta Ψ

We should have known not to believe

And things would not have turned so bad

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

It's true his plan was to deceive

But that should not make you so sad

Ψ Danta Ψ

But danger waits at every turn

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

And I am ready

To set things right here

Ψ Danta Ψ

How can you say that you will be okay?

And come back another day?

What will become of our dear town?

Now that we've let My Brother down

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

You know, dear Sister, that's not true

We can take this town back, me and you

Ψ Danta Ψ

There's so much danger yet to face

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

But I'm not worried, back home I hurried

Ψ Danta Ψ

You surely will

Now we all count on you

To see this trouble through

We should have known not to believe

And things would not have turned so bad

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

It's true his plan was to deceive

But that should not make you so sad

Ψ Danta Ψ

But danger waits at every turn

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

And I am ready

To set things right here

Ψ Danta Ψ

How can you say that you will be okay?

And come back another day?

What will become of our dear town?

Now that we've let my Brother down

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

You know, dear Sister, that's not true

We can take this town back, me and you

Ψ Danta Ψ

There's so much danger yet to face

Ψ Dante/Shoran Ψ

But I'm not worried, back home I hurried

Ψ Dante/Shoran and Danta Ψ

If we work hard

We'll overcome our shame

And beat him at his game

"Shoran Final!" shouts Dante as he sliced the Spider in half, though it was the size of an average spider and he saw Jack "Wow! Nice Metal Hero form Dante!" said the Skeleton "Thanks Dad! I'm a space sheriff." Said Dante "Like a cop? *Gasps* please don't send me to jail! I'm your dad!" said Jack in fear "Don't worry Mr. Skellington. Dante won't arrest his folks, though you tried to take over X-mas, we decided to make you an ally." Said Mr. Makuro "Thanks Mr. Makuro!" said Jack "My arsenal is my Laser Blade, Shoran Handgun and my Shoran Machinegun Suitcase. I also have my Vehicles, like my Machine Sounder Policecar, my Motorcycle Blast Razor, my F-22 Raptor Phantom Striker, my Tank Rhino Pounder and my Submarine, Shark Stormer." Said Dante as Jack clutched his skull "Oy…..that explanation you gave kinda gave me a doozy of a headache. Can they combine?" asked Jack "Yeah, they merge into a bigger tank named Grand Marcher; its finisher is called Marcher Crisis where it fires a barrage of lasers. If Oogie were to become a giant, it'll blow him to kingdom come!" said Dante "Whoa! That will be a good defense against Oogie's minions!" said Jack "I'm also Gundam Exia's new Pilot." Said Dante "Wow! That'll help in a giant robot battle, I think Lock Shock and Barrel have Gundams as well, Lock's is Astray Mirage Frame, Shock's Is Deathscythe Hell custom and Barrel's is Raphael Gundam." Said Jack


	3. Chapter 3:Changing Brains

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge II

Chapter 3: Changing Brains

Dante runs to the Lab and sees a familiar man "Doctor Finkelstein! Why are you doing this?" he said "Ah Dante, I see you managed to make it here….you've been busy Dante, I think It's time to you to rest." He said as his head opens up to reveal a green brain "*Gasp* Oogie swapped your cerebral cortex!" said Dante "Shall we begin? I think you're gonna love this device, I made it especially for YOU!" He said as a bunch of Robo-Arms fold out and spun "I Gotta put the Dr.'s brain back in his Noggin to save him." Thought Dante

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

This town has changed, my boy

Since you've been away!

Without a Pumpkin King

It's Oogie Boogie's way!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Doctor, please!

Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

You were the king

But now you're nothing but prey!

Oogie Boogie is back

And he's planning to stay!

Ψ Dante Ψ

It's a crazy web you're weaving!

Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!

Doctor, please!

It's not too late!

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

All my machines will seal your fate!

My lasers will slice you!

My knives will cut deep!

And when it's all over

Sally, she will weep!

The days of your good natured

Mayhem are through!

I'll tear up this town!

And I'm starting with you!

Well, now, my boy

It seems you've lost your crown!

In a few mere moments

You'll be six feet in the ground!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Stop at once!

Can't you see this is absurd?

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

No more tricks!

Your friends are now your foes!

And now this dance is

Nearing its close

Ψ Dante Ψ

All these people that you're hurting

Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting

Doctor, please!

Your thinking is all wrong!

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

In a moment finally you'll be gone!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Your intentions are evil!

Your thoughts are all bad!

The thing that you work for

Is no more than a cad!

When finally I get that

Foul brain out of you

You'll see no more foe

But a friend that is true!

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

This town has changed, my boy

Since you've been away!

Without a Pumpkin King

It's Oogie Boogie's way!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Doctor, please!

Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

"Henshin!" shouts Dante as he turns into Kamen Rider Dante

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

You were the king

But now you're nothing but prey!

Oogie Boogie is back

And he's planning to stay!

Ψ Dante Ψ

It's a crazy web you're weaving!

Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!

Doctor, please!

It's not too late!

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

All my machines will seal your fate!

My lasers will slice you!

My knives will cut deep!

And when it's all over

Sally, she will weep!

The days of your good natured

Mayhem are through!

I'll tear up this town!

And I'm starting with you!

Well, now, my boy

It seems you've lost your crown!

In a few mere moments

You'll be six feet in the ground!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Stop at once!

Can't you see this is absurd?

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

No more tricks!

Your friends are now your foes!

And now this dance is

Nearing its close

Ψ Dante Ψ

All these people that you're hurting

Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting

Doctor, please!

Your thinking is all wrong!

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

In a moment finally you'll be gone!

My blades are now spinning!

My creations are large!

When they move towards you

There's no question who's in charge!

If by some chance

You survive the attack

There'll be many more

You'd better watch your back!

This town has changed, my boy

Since you've been away!

Without a Pumpkin King

It's Oogie Boogie's way!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Doctor, please!

Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

You were the king

But now you're nothing but prey!

Oogie Boogie is back

And he's planning to stay!

Ψ Dante Ψ

It's a crazy web you're weaving!

Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!

Doctor, please!

It's not too late!

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

All my machines will seal your fate!

My lasers will slice you!

My knives will cut deep!

And when it's all over

Sally, she will weep!

The days of your good natured

Mayhem are through!

I'll tear up this town!

And I'm starting with you!

Well, now, my boy

It seems you've lost your crown!

In a few mere moments

You'll be six feet in the ground!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Stop at once!

Can't you see this is absurd?

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

No more tricks!

Your friends are now your foes!

And now this dance is

Nearing its close

Ψ Dante Ψ

All these people that you're hurting

Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting

Doctor, please!

Your thinking is all wrong!

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

In a moment finally you'll be gone!

Ψ Dante Ψ

You shoot and attack me

It rolls off my back!

I'm not your enemy

I'm the son of Pumpkin King, Jack!

When this is all over

Good friends we will be!

You'll praise Oogie no more!

You can take that from me!

"Dance Macabre!" shouts Dante as he sliced the Oogie Brain into bits and placed the doc's Real brain in his head "You OK Doc?" asked Dante "Yes, I'm fine *Gasp* Dante! What season is it?" asked Dr. Finkelstein "summer, after this I'm heading to the beach with my human friends. Aw man! It'll be fall then winter and it'll be Christmas! I'm completely unprepared!" said Dante "Anyway, there's an evil warped version of Your Kamen Rider Kiva alter-ego called Dark Kiva saving people and fighting monsters, find out who he or she is." Said Dr. Finkelstein "Yes Herr Doctor." Said Dante as he jumped on the Machine D-Raider which was a Black, White, Silver and Green version of the Hardboilder and Zoomed off


	4. Chapter 4:Exterminate Time

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge 2

Chapter 4: Finding the Kiva Replica

It cuts To Dante looking around and Saw Zamora "Onii-San! You saw Dark Kiva?" he asked "Better, I'm Yami no Kiva." Said Zamora as he smiled and Kivat the 2nd bit his hand shouting "Kamui (Biting)!" and Fangire markings covered his Face "Henshin." Said Zamora as he Placed Kivat the 2nd on the perch on the Dark Kibuckle and Transformed "I'm tougher than you, stronger than you and more powerful than you." Said Zamora, though his voice was deepened "We can make you good!" said Dante "Never! It's Extermination Time!"

Cue song: EXTERMINATE TIME By Tetra Fang

Zamora

Taya sareru chi wa doko he ochi iku

Furikaette mo kuroi yami ga semaru

Ikinokoru chi wa doko he kakure ru

Tomattei temo yami ha osotte kuru

Motomu beki mono wo ushinatte

Kazasareta teni uka bu jikan

Tsuge rareta toki no hajimari isshun de todoku ketsumatsu

Yowaki mono ha tsuneni kuroi jikan no naka de …

Mirai ubai saru kotoba hohoemi keshisaru futamoji

Tsuyoki chikara sorewatada jibun no tameda keni Exterminate Time

Uketsugu chikara kuroi honoo de

Fumi shimerareta inochi ga yaka reteku

osa erarezuni kokoniafurete

Aisuru mono de saemo kieteshimau

Susumu beki michi ga kieteyuku

Hiraka reta meni uka bu jikan

Nozoma nai toki no hajimari yosou no dekinai ketsumatsu

Mawari nomono subete kuroi jikan no naka de …

Hibiki kodamashiteru warai honoo ni yaka reru hohoemi

Tsuyoki chikara sorewatada subete wo owa raseru Exterminate Time

Ushiro sugata to Tsuduku yake ta ashiato

Toori sugiru tsumetai kaze honoo wo yurashiteiru Uh …

Tsuge rareta toki no hajimari isshun de todoku ketsumatsu

Yowaki mono ha tsuneni kuroi jikan no naka de …

Mirai ubai saru kotoba hohoemi keshisaru futamoji

Tsuyoki chikara sorewatada jibun no tameda keni Exterminate Time

"Dante! Dark Kiva's an Antihero Rider; he's walkin' the grey line of good and evil. He may be your Older Bro, but he's an Antihero." Said Jack "However, he might help us during the fight with Oogie." Said The Mayor "I'm going to find Lock Shock and Barrel, and Destroy them


	5. Chapter 5:Rooftop Rumble

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge 2

Chapter 5: Rooftop Rumble

It cuts to Dante at the top "OK You 3, it's all over!" he said As he points at Lock, Shock and Barrel

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Oogie!

Dante will never win!

When you find our booby traps

They will do you in!

Ψ Shock Ψ

First we brought the Master back

To take this town away from Jack!

We knew he'd fight to set things right

So we got bad guys who attack!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Stop! I've had enough of you!

Your punishment is overdue!

You've instigated chaos here

And turned this town onto its ear!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Oogie!

Put Dante to the test!

Keep him guessing all the time

Never let him rest!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man

Ψ Shock Ψ

Can take the whole town over then!

Ψ Lock Ψ

He'll be so pleased, I do declare!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

The whole world should beware!

Wheee!

Ψ Lock Ψ

Now, that Oogie is the king

We get away with everything!

You cannot scold us for our pranks!

The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Don't be foolish! Think now

All this danger isn't fun and games!

When this town is back to normal

Do you really want the blame?

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Oogie!

This is so much fun!

We make mischief day and night

Our work is never done!

Ψ Dante Ψ

I've told you once, I've told you twice

To straighten out your act!

You'll never get away with this

And that, you brats, is fact!

I've had enough of this disgrace!

So take me to the hidden place!

Where my friends sit locked in a cage!

Or you will face my rage!

"You can't catch us!" shouts Lock

"You 3 are in Such Big trouble!" shouts Dante

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Oogie!

Jack will never win!

When you find our booby traps

They will do you in!

Ψ Shock Ψ

First we brought the Master back

To take this town away from Jack!

We knew his son fights to set things right

So we got bad guys who attack!

Ψ Lock Ψ

Ghosts and skeletons galore!

Brain washed fighters wanting more!

They're rising up from every tomb

To torment Jack's son and seal his doom!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Oogie!

Put Dante to the test!

Keep him guessing all the time

Never let him rest!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

Then Mister Oogie Boogie man

Ψ Shock Ψ

Can take the whole town over then!

Ψ Lock Ψ

He'll be so pleased, I do declare!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

The whole world should beware!

Wheee!

Ψ Lock Ψ

With Mister Oogie as our the king

We'll get away with everything!

No more scolding for our pranks!

The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

A trick a day, oh, why stop there?

We'll do whatever! We won't care!

And everyone will come to know

We run the show! Hey, life's unfair!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to mister Oogie!

This is so much fun!

We make mischief day and night

Our work is never done!

Ψ Shock Ψ

Because Mister Oogie Boogie

Is the meanest guy around!

Ψ Lock Ψ

If I were on his Oogie list

I'd get out of town!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

He'll be so pleased by our success!

Ψ Shock Ψ

That he'll reward us too, I bet!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

I wonder what it's going to be!

We cannot wait to see!

Wheee!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Oogie!

Dante will never win!

When you find our booby traps

They will do you in!

Ψ Shock Ψ

First we brought the Master back

To take this town away from Jack!

We knew his son fights to set things right

So we got bad guys who attack!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Stop! I've had enough of you!

Your punishment is overdue!

You've instigated chaos here

And turned this town onto its ear!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Oogie!

Put Dante to the test!

Keep him guessing all the time

Never let him rest!

Ψ Barrel Ψ

Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man

Ψ Shock Ψ

Can take the whole town over then!

Ψ Lock Ψ

He'll be so pleased, I do declare!

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

The whole world should beware!

Wheee!

Ψ Lock Ψ

Now, that Oogie is the king

We get away with everything!

You cannot scold us for our pranks!

The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!

Ψ Dante Ψ

Don't be foolish! Think now

All this danger isn't fun and games!

When this town is back to normal

Do you really want the blame?

Ψ Lock, Shock, Barrel Ψ

Hail to Mister Oogie!

This is so much fun!

We make mischief day and night

Our work is never done!

Ψ Dante Ψ

I've told you once, I've told you twice

To straighten out your act!

You'll never get away with this

And that, you brats, is fact!

Trusting him's a big mistake!

One that you don't want to make!

He might reward you, this is true!

By cooking you into a stew!

"Rider Kick!" shouts Dante Aka Kamen Rider Kiva as he Smashes the Tub they were riding in with a single roundhouse "Now to deal with Oogie, but first you 3 are under arrest by order of the Hero Factory!" he said As he threw 3 Hero-cuffs at them "Well Done Dante!, they may be kids but they are trouble so we'll take them to our base." Said Stormer as Dante hands them off "Now for Oogie." Said Dante as he turns into Kiva Hishoutai and flies off


	6. Chapter 6:Take Our Town Back

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge 2

Chapter 6: Take Our Town Back

It cuts to the Mayor of Halloween town saying on Dante's Communicator "Prince Dante! We'll be with you all the way!" And Dante zooms off to Oogie's Lair to face off against him on the Machine Kivaa

Ψ Citizens Ψ

It's time

It's time

Take our town back

Take our town back

Ψ Mayor Ψ

Take our town back

Take our town back

We can win

Ψ Witches and Citizens Ψ

We were deceived and

Now it's time to set things right!

We'll see Oogie fall!

Ψ Citizens Ψ

Take our town back!

Take our town back!

Take our town back!

Ψ Witches and Citizens Ψ

Time to work hard everyone

On the job till it is done

Then we'll get back to creepy fun

It's time to battle

Ψ Vampires and Citizens Ψ

Take our town back!

Take our town back!

Just like you, we'll have our dear place

Now that Dante is on the case

Ψ Danta Ψ

We were deceived

Ψ Citizens Ψ

Altogether, that and this, with all our tricks

We'll make things as they were

Dante!

Ψ Dante Ψ

I don't believe, what has happened here

Our town, our own, our Halloween!

Ψ Citizens Ψ

Hurry now!

Hurry now!

Take our town back!

Take our town back!

La, la, la

It has begun, we cannot wait

So be on guard and concentrate

'Cause when the full moon starts to climb

We'll all sing out!

"IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Shouts Dante as he uses the Zanvat Sword to behead a Fake Kiva (Nise Kiba) and he zooms off to face Oogie


	7. Chapter 7: Casino Clash

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge 2

Chapter 7: Casino Clash

"Ok Oogie, Where's Santa and the X-mas Holiday Door? Tell me, or I will destroy you!" shouts Dante "Well, well, well….if it ain't…..Who and what are you?" said Oogie "Dante! Son of Jack!" shouts Dante "Well Mr. "Son of Jack" you can join your Daddy in Hell! CUE THE MUSIC!" Shouts Oogie as his lair lit up with Ultraviolet lights

Oogie Boogie]

Well, well, well! Look what the bat dragged in! Dante, you made it this far? Oh, I'm really scared!

Dante: Oogie, I'm here to finish this Once and for all!

Oogie Boogie: You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my ears! You're jokin'! You gotta be! Best laugh I've had in years!

Dante:

I hope you did amuse yourself with this, your little fling! You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Pumpkin King!

Oogie Boogie:

You think you are winning But that's a lot of noise! Just to be a sport, dear Dante I'll share my Oogie-toys!

Whoa oh!

Ghosts:

Ohhh!

Oogie Boogie:

Ohhh!

Ghosts:

Ohhh!

Oogie Boogie:

Whoa oh!

Ghosts:

Ohhh!

Oogie Boogie:

I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

Dante:

The leaders of the holidays must right now be set free! Release them all at once or you'll have to deal with me!

Oogie Boogie:

You beat my men, so what? Big deal! You even ran the maze! You still can't stop me! I'm the king of seven holidays!

Ohhh!

Dante:

Whoa oh!

Oogie Boogie:

Whoa oh!

Dante:

Whoa oh!

Oogie Boogie:

Whoa oh!

Dante:

Whoa oh!

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

Dante then delivers a barrage of punches at Oogie and Oogie spoke "Congrats Dante, you defeated my shadow! The Real me is at Christmas Town!" and his shadow Vanished "I've gotta save Santa!" said Dante and he sprints off to Christmas Town


	8. Chapter 8:Saving Santa

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge 2

Chapter 8: Saving Santa

"Help!" said Santa "Huh? Jack? Oh…Hohoho…..It's an Alien Robot…..ALIEN ROBOT! Don't Hurt Me!" said the Jolly red elf "Relax, I'm his adoptive son, Dante. I'm saving' your life. What the nuts!" said Dante as he saw an Oogie-Train "Aw man I've gotta Switch the Tracks and Destroy the train…Totsugeki!" shouts Dante as he Turns into Shoran "Now to stop the Train!"

Dante:

Oh, no Oh, No! There's Trouble Everywhere! Oh, No! There's Smoke Clouds in the air

Oh, No! I can't believe my eyes I have to help them hurry Dante they wouldn't dare! Oh, No!

Oh, No Oh, No! There's something very wrong! Oh, No! These things here don't belong!

Oh, no! The streets are lined with little creatures crying; all the others must be hiding Christmas spirit is subsiding, Oh, No! Oh NO!

The Joyous decorations here are melting from the fire, No doubt the work of Oogie Boogie, Drat that no-good liar! There's fear in every window oh I can't believe my eyes, and in my bones I feel the urge to Cut. Him. Down. To. Size!

And there, Oh, No! His monsters have control, Look Out! It chills me to my soul!

No more! There gathering the presents to ignite them don't they know who they are for! Oh No!, Oh No!

Oh, no! He's here! It's all part of his plan! The nerve! He's really gone too far, this time

It's time to put a stop to this, now is my chance I cannot miss this town is counting on me now so now's time for me to take charge and let them know! The time is now for them to go and this plot is such a mess! Oh, no!

Oh, no! What now? The peaceful town is ruined, and look! The Christmas tree is bare, attacked! By some unwelcome fiends I will tell you I will snare them and make sure they pay for their outlandish rude behavior *Sighs* Oh, No!

The cheerfulness is missing and the wonder isn't here! And in place there seems to be a paralyzing fear! Instead of songs I swear I can hear screaming in the air, the stench of Oogie Boogie's is absolutely everywhere!

The Ghosts! The Ghouls! They're everywhere and all around, I've never felt so sad, before

The happy place in front of me is being trashed, so greedily, so greedily! It's tragic oh it's tragic, oh I can't stand to watch it burn!

I've got to save this Christmas town and stop these monsters all about

THIS. MUST. STOP!

"SHORAN FINAL!" Shouts Dante as he sliced the train in 2 "Oh, thank goodness, thank you, son of Jack." Said Santa "Anytime." Said Dante as he took off his helmet "Whoa!" said Jack "Oh my goodness!" said Santa "You actually got your hair this long! Oh My Gosh!" said an Elf "Well Danta asked if he can grow his hair all the way to his shoulders so he did little guy." Said Jack as he patted the elf's head "Hey little bro." said Zamora's voice as he smiles "Bro!" said Dante as he hugged him and Oogie said "ARGHH! Can't anyone perish here! God!" and he summoned a giant Skeleton "Whoa!" said Jack and Dante's body turned into Kiva and his Aura created a Black, Red and Purple Fuestle and he puts it into Kivat's Mouth "Vampire King Form!" shouts Kivat "!" Shouts Kiva as a Massive Aura surrounds him and his Armor changed in color and Appearance he looked like Kiva Emperor Form with Dark Kiva's Head and Purple Compound Eyes and he walked towards Oogie "OOGIE! YOU! DIE!" He shouts and he begins to pound the Giant Skeleton and he puts in the fuestle "Wake Up!" shouts Kivat as Dante's fist Glowed Red "VAMPIRE KING PUNISHER!" And he threw a Jab through the Skeleton Monster's chest and the Monster Roared in pain before exploding into a ball of fire "Aw man! Seeing what he did to that Giant Skeleton, who knows what he'll do to me!" said Oogie and he flew off "Dante! How did you do that?" said Jack "I used a portion of my Aura to craft the fuestle." Said Dante as he de-Henshined by removing Kivat from the Kibuckle "Well your name is on my nice list Dante, for saving worlds all day." Said Santa as he showed Dante the Nice List "Thank You Mr. Santa Claus!" said Dante as he went off to face Oogie.


	9. Chapter 9:Shoran vs Shoran Bootleg

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge 2

Chapter 9: Shoran vs. Shoran Bootleg

It cuts To Oogie riding Santa's Sleigh and he saw Dante riding Blast Razor and said "Send my Newest Creation!" to a skeleton "Yes Milord." Said The Skeleton as he drops a Gift with the words to Dante and a Tape Recorder tape with the words "PLAY ME" In Blood and in all capitals "Huh? A tape? PLAY ME. Play Me?" said Dante as he inserts the Tape in the recorder "Hello Dante! Allow me to introduce my own evil Metal Hero! Shoran Bootleg!" he said as a Green version of Gavan Bootleg with Purple Lights and eyes came out of the box "Hello, Faker." It said in a voice similar to Oogie's "Ok Bootleg Boy! Let's dual!" shouts Dante as they Battled and took out their swords "LASER BLADE!" They shout as they clashed "Impressive, For a faker!" said Shoran Bootleg "No one calls me a faker!" said Shoran as he slashes Shoran Bootleg's Right Hand off and Destroys his laser blade "It's all over! SHORAN SHOOT!" Shouts Dante as he pulled the trigger and Blasts a portion of Shoran Bootleg's Head off "Well done, but in the Next NathanShadowFire Fic "Revenge of Shoran Bootleg", I'll Kill you." And he teleports away in a puff of Smoke and Dante spoke "Coward!" and Jumps on his Bike to face Oogie as Santa dropped the Present and it went off "Whoa! Jack! You won't beat me easily! I'm the Seven Holidays King!" shouts Oogie as he fell in the Holiday Junkyard and Dante Drove there before Jack and Santa made it there


	10. Chapter 10:A Filthy Finale

Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge II

Chapter 10: A Filthy Finale

It cuts To Dante, Jack and Santa looking at Trash Oogie "I'll Handle this." Said Dante "Wait, The Hero Factory have improved your Rescueman Brace so you can become Hyper Rescue red and Summon the Hyper Rescue Machines. Merry Christmas. Ho-ho-ho!" said Santa as he Rode his Sleigh "Good Luck." Said Jack "Emergency, Hyper RescueRed!" shouts Dante as he turned into Rescue red With Hyper ShinkenRed armor "The Fiery Rescuer! Hyper RescueRed!" shouts Dante "Wow! Now summon those Hyper RescueMachines!" said Jack "Summon! Hyper RescueMachines!" shouts Dante and the Hyper RescueMachines arrived, the 1st looked like a Firetruck the other 2 looked like a Policecar and a Medical Car "Hyper Emergency Gattai!" and the Firetruck's Back Formed Arms, then the long parts formed legs and the cars formed armor for the legs and the fronts became feet as an Optimus Prime like head colored red arrived "Kansei! RescueHyper!" Said Dante as he faced Trash Oogie "Hyper Sword!" he said as a Red-bladed Version of the Samurai Megazord's sword appeared "Let's Go!" and it readies it's weapon

Oogie:

Well, well, well,

what a pest you are.

Still around, huh?

Ooh, can't say I like that!

So why don't you just give up?

You know, surrender!

Dante:

It's over, it's over!

Your scheme was bound to fail.

It's over, you're finished here,

your next stop will be jail!

Oogie:

He mocks me,

he fights me.

I don't know which is worse.

I might just split a seam now

if I don't die laughing first.

Dante:

What's this? A trick?

I'm not impressed.

You're bad and now you're tall.

It makes it all the more worthwhile

to see a giant fall!

Oogie:

Talk, talk, talk but I tell you,

this giant's going nowhere.

If I were you I'd take a hike,

There's danger in the air!

Oogie and Dante:

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow! ~(Hahaha!)

Jack:

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

"Halloween Town is mine!" shouts Dante

"Well aren't we confident?" said Oogie

Dante:

Well, I'm feeling angry

And there's plenty left to do.

I've fought your most unwelcome help

And now I'm after you!

Oogie:

Even if you catch me,

You could never do me in.

I'm ten stories high and just as strong,

Which means I'm gonna win!

Oogie and Dante:

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow!

Dante:

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

"This Ends Here!" said Dante

"I'm Laughin' to death!" said Oogie

Dante:

It's over, you're finished!

You'll never get away!

You, the Seven Holidays King?

That'll be the day!

Oogie:

How feeble, how childish.

Is that the best you've got?

You think that you're a hero, Dante,

But I think you are not!

"I'm the Seven Holidays King" shouts Oogie

"You're King of Nothing!" shouts Dante

Oogie:

Wooooow!

Now it's time for you to see,

What it really means to scare!

'Cause I'm the gambling Boogie man,

Although I don't play fair.

It's much more fun,

I must confess,

With lives on the line.

Not mine of course,

But yours, old friend.

Now that'd be just fine.

Oogie and Dante:

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow! ~(wow!)

Dante:

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

"RescueHyper! Crimson Flame Strike!" shouts Dante as the robot's Sword cuts through Oogie like a hot knife through butter "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! MY PRECOIUS BUGS! MY PRECIOUS BUGS...My precious buuuuuuuuuuuuu…" said Oogie as he deflates like a Balloon and he Jumps out of the robot as it Vanishes in a red light with the suit "Santa…..I-I'm so very sorry!" said Dante as he bowed to the ground "Dante, you didn't do anything wrong, you saved Christmas. I thank you!" said Santa as he flew off "Merry Christmas!" said Jack and Dante as Dante said "I'm off to save the Human world." And he runs off after hugging Jack Goodbye

Meanwhile Shoran Bootleg is wearing a Zelda Zant cloak "This isn't over…." He said before laughing manically

Le Fin.

Read and Review Fanfiction Readers!


End file.
